


Kijoon-hyung, Not Robin Hood

by orphan_account



Series: Not Phillip and Robin Hood [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your Robin Hood again? What happened? Everyone says you are doing very well in your musical."<br/>Kyuhyun sighed softly as he shook his head a bit, closing his eyes. Changmin could always read him like an open book. "Kijoon-hyung, not Robin Hood." He muttered inaudibly before he cuddled up to Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kijoon-hyung, Not Robin Hood

Kyuhyun was thrilled when he was casted in Robin Hood musical. It had been a while since he worked with Uhm Kijoon, whom he had learned a lot from for his first two musicals. Without any acting experience before, he struggled a lot to sing on stage not as Kyuhyun, but as Frank and D'Artagnan. Thankfully, Kijoon was always there, guiding him and giving him constructive comments.  
After those two musicals, he still kept in contact with Kijoon, occasionally meeting for discussion or drink. The older man even invited him to his other musical. It was the first time he watched Kijoon's performance without worrying to learn and compare with his own acting. Needless to say, he was captivated and amazed by the actor's strong stage presence, acting, and singing. It was also the first time he realized that he couldn't take his eyes off Kijoon.  
That's why he was beyond happy to work with Kijoon again, and this time it was even better because they didn't share same role, so they could act together on stage. Kyuhyun worked so hard during rehearsals, he wanted to impress his seniors (and that one Robin Hood in particular) with his improved acting and singing through three more musicals in 2014.  
For his first stage, he acted with Gunmyung, but he knew Junsang and Kijoon were there to watch them. Kyuhyun's heart swelled with pride as both senior musical actors praised him, personally and during press call. Kijoon's gentle smile when talked about him surely made it all even better.  
The next performance with Kijoon as Robin Hood, Kyuhyun faced him with a happy smile after bowing to the audience for curtain call. What he didn't expect was Kijoon reached to ruffle his hair, with a smile that he interpreted as a proud smile. Which turned out to be true, as Kijoon himself said when they went out for drinking after the show. The small gesture of affection left such an effect for Kyuhyun, that he found himself get more motivated to give his best for the musical.  
The hair ruffle had become a habit, even the other Robin Hood actors did it too, so one day when Kijoon only smiled at him, Kyuhyun automatically ducked his head, asking for a ruffle. Somehow, Kijoon's touch felt different than others and he liked it.  
Tonight was Kyuhyun's last stage with Junsang. Kijoon visited them backstage, giving Kyuhyun extra confidence for his performance. At curtain call, after he did a new year big bow, Junsang gestured to him to come closer and pulled him into a hug. He hugged back with a smile, glad for the opportunity to work with such a renowned actor and he wished for them to work together again in the future.  
However, when he came backstage, his smile disappeared. Kijoon was nowhere in sight, something very unusual since the older man always greeted his fellow actors and actresses when he came to watch, and even went out for supper or drink.  
Why did Kijoon leave early? Was Kyuhyun's acting bad? In his yearning to impress, Kyuhyun could only think of his worst. Dejected, he went home, declining Junsang's invitation to eat with other casts. On his way, he texted Kijoon, but he received no answer until he reached home and even before he went to bed.  
In the morning, Kyuhyun still got no answer, his message wasn't even read by Kijoon. He got even more frustrated as he realized that the his best friend, the only one who could take his mind off everything bothering him, was away for concert tour in Japan.  
Japan... Kyuhyun quickly checked his schedules; nothing for that day. He only had musical in the evening the next day, with Kijoon. Grabbing his bag, he went to the airport without second thought, texting his manager, his mother, and Changmin's manager on the way.  
Magnificent Nagoya castle and soft green tea ice cream helped him to put his worries aside, before he surprised his best friend by popping in their dressing room few hours before the concert. Changmin stared at him in disbelief, and Kyuhyun cackled. He enjoyed the concert, watching his best friend on stage, cheering and laughing until the end. It was a good decision to sneak to Japan, he thought.  
"So, what are you running from? Or who?" Changmin suddenly asked as he emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. Kyuhyun rolled on Changmin's hotel bed with a slight pout, his phone in his hand.  
"Nothing. I just want to support you, it's not like this is the first time I come to your concert." Kyuhyun retaliated, a slight smile formed on his lips as he read comments on his Twitter after he posted his photo.  
"It's not like you have no musicals yesterday and tomorrow." After throwing his towel in the hamper, Changmin sat on the bed, holding a glass of wine for Kyuhyun and one for himself. They sat side by side, drinking in silence.  
"Apparently I'm still not good enough." Kyuhyun finally opened his mouth after finishing his wine. He didn't look at his best friend, even when Changmin shot him a questioning look.  
"Your Robin Hood again? What happened? Everyone says you are doing very well in your musical."  
Kyuhyun sighed softly as he shook his head a bit, closing his eyes. Changmin could always read him like an open book. "Kijoon-hyung, not Robin Hood." He muttered inaudibly before he cuddled up to Changmin. Little did he know that there was a new message in his phone after he fell asleep.  
"You acting was great, don't worry. I'm sorry I didn't feel well yesterday. Are you in Japan? But will you still act with me tomorrow? See you ^^"


End file.
